Standing Stones
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: AchillesBrieseis meet in Arthurian times. She is a priestess of Avalon, he a wandering knight. Loosely based on Mists of Avalon and Tristan & Isolde. Currently being redone.


_A/N: Ok I am redoing this fic, simply because it was bad and I have to redo it. This is loosely based on the Mists of Avalon and Tristan & Isolde. Not an expert on Arthurian times, so please excuse any inacuracies. It was an idea I was toying around with this idea and hopefully it translates well.  
Brenna is Briseis  
Alden is Achilles _

* * *

The mist around the isle would not allow the small boat to pass. Instead the ripples in the water pushed the boat back. They would not be allowed to enter the island. The island was Avalon. Only those worthy would be able to see Avalon. And those in the boat were deemed not. 

Brenna was running along the edges of the water. She loved the way the water brushed up against her skin. She had spent all her life in Avalon. She was born there and studied and trained there. She was the result of the union of Beltane, a fertility festival. Her mother a priestess of Avalon and her father was unknown.

Her long brown curly hair flowed freely in the wind as she embraced the wind and the sun. She heard a woman calling out to her. She turned her head and saw that it was her friend and mentor Morgaine.

"Brenna! Brenna!"

"What is it Morgaine?" Brenna asked as she stepped out of the water

"Brenna, you have been chosen to be the Goddess during Beltane this year" Morgaine said

"What? Are you sure such a privilege should be bestowed upon me?"

"You are a the result of a such a union"

"But I am to remain the virgin priestess of Avalon"

"No the seers say otherwise. You have been chosen"

Brenna looked down, as nervousness and fear took over her young body. She was to be the embodiment of the Goddess during the fertility festival. And she was to perform the ritual without hesitation. She had dedicated her life to the old ways and she could not deny such a request.

* * *

Inside the walls of Camelot, a city of greatness, stood the knights of the round table waiting. Arthur was returning from a hunting trip. He entered into the grand hall and found his knights gathering.

"Have you all come to greet me?" asked Arthur

"We await Tristan, Arthur"Sir Gawain answered

"Tristan? Where has he gone?"

"His friend Alden travels with him here"

"Alden? I have heard of him. He is a great warrior is he not?"

"That he is"

Tristan was a young man with dark curly hair and hazel eyes. He rode on his horse along with Alden, who would have been his mirror opposite. Alden had striking blue eyes and golden locks like the sun. Both men knew each other from a previous time.

"Do you travel well these days?" Tristan asked his friend

"As well as can be. How are things with you these days? I have heard your uncle has united the bickering tribes"

"Yes he has"

"And what of your lady?"

"I have none"

"But Isolde-"

"Isolde married my uncle, she chose him, and so I chose a different path. Come we will reach Camelot soon." Tristan kicked his horse to pick up the pace.

Alden kicked his horse as well and soon the two were racing through the fields. They were reaching along the beach when they saw the mist travel from the island. They two looked out and saw nothing.

But behind the mist, hidden from their mortal eyes was Morgaine traveling with Brenna in a small boat. Morgaine was going to visit her half brother Arthur, and taking Brenna along to show her the outside world. The two women stepped out of the boat, the mist surrounding them protecting them.

"Be mindful Brenna, this is not Avalon. The mists can only protect you so far. Remember that there are those here that do not understand our ways" Morgaine said as she started walking

Brenna followed her quietly. The two men with their horses were walking through the mist slowly. Alden got off his horse and looked around.

"What is it Alden?" Tristan asked

"There is someone here. I can feel it" Alden said looking around

Brenna was walking along when she saw him standing there staring into the mist. She stood there a second longer watching him. She knew he could not see her but he somehow knew she was there. He reached out and she pulled away.

"Alden come now, we are wasting time. We must reach Camelot soon" Tristan yelled out

"I know there is someone here, hiding in the mist" Alden said as he looked at her almost. Brenna stood there frozen praying the mist would protect her. He turned and got back on his horse and rode off.

* * *

_Please R&R if you wish. Thanks. _


End file.
